Ultimate Tools
The Ultimate Tool Set is the third most strongest tool set available in the OreSpawn mod.There are 6 ultimate tools all together: the Ultimate Sword, the Ultimate Bow, the Ultimate Pickaxe, the Ultimate Shovel, the Ultimate Hoe, the Ultimate Fishing rod, and lastly, the Ultimate Axe. All of these do extremely high damage compared to vanilla Minecraft tools. Ultimate Sword The Ultimate Sword deals 49 damage (24.5 hearts) and auto-enchants when crafted. It is an extremely powerful sword, but not one that the makers of Crazy Craft would recommend fighting Mobzilla or the King with, seeing as it would take over 100 hits minimum to kill them. Slice ,Queen scale battle axe or Big Bertha Sword would be much better choices to kill Mobzilla and the King. The crafting recipe for the Ultimate Sword is 1 iron ingot on the bottom, one Uranium ingot in the middle, and 1 Titanium ingot on the top in a similar fashion as any vanilla sword crafted, but it replaces a stick with 1-2 iron ingots. The Ultimate Sword is a great sword, but comes in third strongest behind the Big Beartha and the Royal Guardian Sword Ultimate Bow The Ultimate Bow is the best bow in the mod. It deals 50 damage (25 hearts) and takes no time to draw back. If you do draw the bow back for a while, it makes no difference to the amount of damage it does. It auto-enchants when crafted and can have up to 5 level 30 enchantments. Infinity is always one of them. It is crafted using three string on the right side of the crafting bench. One Titanium on the top middle slot. One Uranium on the bottom middle slot, and one iron on the far left middle slot. Ultimate Fishing Rod The Ultimate Fishing Rod is the only fishing rod added in the mod. It can be used like a normal fishing rod, but can also be used in lava to catch 11 new types of interesting fish. Among them are the spark fish, the sun fish, and the fire fish. It is crafted by placing one iron in the bottom left slot, one Uranium Ingot in the very middle, one Titanium Ingot in the top right corner, and two string down the remaining slots on the right side. Ultimate Pickaxe The Ultimate Pickaxe is the best pickaxe in the mod, dealing 38 damage (19 hearts), almost as much as the Ultimate Sword. It mines stone faster than shears mine wool and mines all other ores iyoutube In the game, including non-vanilla ores (It cannot mine bedrock, though). It is crafted by placing one iron in the bottom middle slot, two Uranium going down the remaining two slots in the middle row, and one Titanium on either side in the top corner. It also auto-enchants upon crafting. It also has a chance to give you a random ore from the mod if you mine stone. I am not sure if it works on vanilla or other modded ores. Ultimate Shovel The Ultimate Shovel is the best shovel in the mod, dealing 37 attack damage (18.5 hearts), which is only one heart less than the Ultimate Sword. It auto-enchants upon crafting and can mine dirt faster than an efficiency 5 shovel (super fast). It is crafted by placing one iron ingot on the bottom, one titanium ingot in the middle, and one uranium on top, similarly to the Ultimate Sword, except switching the uranium and titanium around. Ultimate Hoe The Ultimate Hoe is the most durable hoe in the mod, but does not deal any damage unless you deal a critical hit, in which case, it will deal one damage (half a heart). It has 3000 durability and is very useful in the new Update #7(Developer) The ultimate hoe now tills a 3x3 ground and hydrates the farmland. Ultimate Hoe + Bone meal = perfect garden. Ultimate Axe The Ultimate Axe is the second strongest axe in the game next to the battle axe, The ultimate axe and deals 39 damage (19.5 hearts), half a heart less than the Ultimate Sword. It auto-enchants upon crafting, and chops wood much faster and than a Diamond Axe, And it is also more durable than a diamond axe. It is crafted using two iron in the place of sticks, one titanium in the top left corner, another in the middle left slot, and one uranium in the top slot of the middle column.